


John Silver, Housebreaker Extraordinaire

by VarjoRuusu



Series: Black Sails Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Not much else to tag is there?, OT3, Smut, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: James and Thomas return from shopping to find they have an unexpected houseguest. And he's naked.Cue so much smut you might actually run away. ;) I feel this needs a rating higher than E....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelastatlantean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastatlantean/gifts), [ellel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellel/gifts).



> Woo, so this was two tumblr prompts. I ironically finished the second part first but hell. Who cares. There is smut.

John was not exactly sure how this had happened to him. Somehow he was dating a married man. And also ostensibly dating said married man's husband. Only there was a marked difference between them. James had gone home with him and fucked him the night they met, after revealing he was in an open marriage. John had been too desperate for James to have an issue at the time, but now he felt a little awkward.  
  
Thomas, James' husband, had taken John out on two or three dates. Regular, dinner and maybe a movie dates. And it was frustrating John to no end because Thomas was gorgeous and he wanted nothing more than to fall into bed with him. Or better yet, with them both. He was greedy like that.  
  
Frankly, John was a bit irritated. He was having a great time with James, they'd been fucking like rabbits for about a month, but he'd always wanted things he didn't have. And he wanted Thomas. Scratch that, he wanted them both. At the same time.  
  
So he had a plan. It probably wasn't the best plan, given it involved lifting James key and sneaking into their apartment while they were out. But so far nothing had gone overly wrong. He'd settled on the couch, flicked the t.v. on and pulled a blanket over his very naked lap.  
  
When the door open he turned his head over the back of the couch, grinning as James paused, then continued into the room, Thomas behind him.  
  
"We seem to have a home invader," Thomas chuckled, giving James a look. James rolled his eyes and went over to the couch, leaning over and digging his fingers into John's hair.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He whispered, taking in John's naked chest and raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm selfish, and greedy," John whispered back, giving James a gaze so filled with lust that he could see James twitch. "And I want both of you."  
  
"Are you naked?" Thomas asked from the end of the couch, not having heard the words that were too low to carry. John turned his grin on the taller man and James suppressed a laugh. "Why, are you naked?" Thomas said with a chuckle.  
  
"I think he wants to get fucked," James said, casting a wicked grin at his husband.  
  
"Have fun then," Thomas grinned and James rolled his eyes.  
  
"Thomas," James called and Thomas turned back, having already headed to the kitchen. He looked between the two, James with his hand tangled in John's hair and John lying on the couch, a corner of the blanket barely covering him. The matching expressions made a connection in his head and he blinked.  
  
"Me?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. John nodded, his eyes glazed as he tilted his head back against James' hand and James tugged on his hair with a growl.  
  
"You," John said breathily. "Both of you."  
  
"Well..." Thomas managed inarticulately.  
  
He and James had both had lovers now and then but they'd never shared one. He'd been trying to be friendly, getting to know John, but he never imagined the younger man would take an interest in him in that way. He and James were so different he couldn't possibly fathom it.  
  
"Are you interested?" John asked, hopeful that the glances Thomas had been throwing him when he thought John wasn't looking were genuine interest and not just general curiosity.  
  
Thomas took a shuddering breath, looking at James, who smirked and nodded, indicating he was more than happy with it. They had talked about the fact that Thomas was also attracted to John, but as the younger man hadn't previously given any indication of his interest beyond James, it hasn't been much of a discussion. Clearly Thomas had missed something.  
  
"I'm incredibly interested," Thomas said, his voice low and rough as he walked back the couch and bent down, cupping the sides of John's face and kissing him hard. John moaned, his hands rising to latch around Thomas' neck and pulled him down on the couch so John could crawl over him, the blanket sliding to the floor forgotten as James' gaze roamed over them.  
  
"I've wanted you since I met you," John admitted between kisses and Thomas groaned, his eyes barely open as he gazed at John, eyes flicking briefly to James. He'd tossed away his shirt and was watching them with rapt attention, his eyes almost black with arousal.  
  
"Fuck," Thomas managed, digging his long fingers into John's hair and twisting it, tugging lightly as John moaned. “You thought your best shot was to break into our flat and sit on the couch naked?”

“Worked, didn't it?” John mumbled and James laughed loudly, shaking his head. He'd meant to give John a key that week but he hadn't gotten to it yet. He could only imagine he'd had it copied the other day when he hadn't been able to find his keys for the better part of an afternoon. While John was out buying coffee.

“Are you two going to go at it on the couch or can go use the perfectly good bed?” James asked, smacking John lightly on the ass with a grin.

John pulled away from Thomas long enough to reach up and kiss James soundly, only slightly surprising the other man before he stumbled off the couch and walked backwards toward the bedroom, making no move whatsoever to hide his incredibly hard cock as he watched them. James just grinned, following him with a predatory smirk as he stripped his clothes, dropping them haphazardly on the floor. He was halfway to the bed when John stopped and dropped to his knees, reaching out and tugging James forward by the hips, sucking his cock down easily and eagerly, causing James to moan as he dug his fingers in John's hair.

“Jesus,” Thomas breathed as he entered the room, taking in the sight before him. He'd always found the idea of James with another lover erotic but seeing it was something else entirely. He'd never seen anything so hot in his entire life.

“Take your clothes off,” James said quietly and Thomas tugged his shirt off at once, reaching for his jeans and shoving them and his boxers down, stepping out of them and crossing the room to wrap his arms around James, pressing against him, his cock rubbing against James' ass.

John reluctantly pulled away from James' cock, letting it go with one last lick as he sat back on his heels staring up at them. He drank in the sight of both of them naked and he moaned, reaching for Thomas and tugging him away from James to see all of him.

“God, you're so gorgeous,” John breathed, trailing his fingers across Thomas' thighs, staring up at him as if asking for permission. Thomas swallowed and nodded slightly, moaning when John's mouth wrapped around him and began to suck greedily.

“Fuck,” Thomas groaned, his head falling back as he gripped John's hair.

“I think that's the idea,” James chuckled, dropping onto the bed and watching as he stroked his cock lightly.

“It's very much the idea,” John said as he let Thomas drop from his mouth, standing slowly and backing up again, pulling Thomas with him toward the bed. James sat up and caught his hips as they got closer, pressing a trail of kisses along the small of John's back, then lower, biting John's ass and causing the other man to yelp and spin, glaring at James, who just smirked.

“So,” James said, leaning back against the bed and raising his eyebrows. “What exactly were you after?”

John bit his lip for a moment then smiled. “You seem to have the gist of it. I want a good fucking. I want to be _used,_ fucked until I'm begging for you to _stop_ because it's just too much.”

James sucked in a breath and then grinned. “Get on your fucking knees then,” he said, rising and shoving John on the bed. Thomas raised an eyebrow when James grinned at him and James reached a hand out to tug him forward, kissing him deeply and ignoring John for a moment.

“Hey, I thought I was getting fucked here,” John said petulantly, laughter apparent in his voice as James and Thomas broke apart and James chuckled, slapping John on the ass, causing the other man to shriek indignantly.

“Is he always like this?” Thomas asked with curiosity, reaching over and running his hands over John's back, smiling as he arched like a cat.

“Yes,” James said simply, sliding the bedside drawer open and tossing the lube at Thomas before flopping on the bed, smirking at John. John narrowed his eyes then crawled forward just enough to get his mouth back around James' cock, sucking hard as Thomas' hands continued to explore him gently. After a long moment there was a wet finger pressed against him and John moaned, sucking James' cock deeper.

John gasped when Thomas' finger pushed in suddenly, as far as it would go in one movement. He whimpered when Thomas kept his hand still and James tangled a hand in his hair, dragging him further down so that James' cock was brushing the back of his throat as Thomas started to move his finger slowly, twisting it before he added a second and John's mouth dropped open, James' cock falling away as he threw his head back.

“Oh, Jesus,” John muttered, shoving his hips back. “You're fucking good at that.”

Thomas chuckled, nipping at John's shoulder as he thrust his fingers gently, carefully stretching John open.

“Why do you think I married him?” James said and Thomas rolled his eyes, grinning.

“Good to know you only want me for my fingers and my cock,” Thomas chuckled, twisting his hand and dragging a long moan from John, who pushed his hips back, trying to get more of Thomas' fingers in him. Thomas obliged a moment later with a third finger, stretching John throughly and reducing him to a whimpering mess on the bed, James watching with a smirk. Finally Thomas pulled his fingers free and shoved John flat on the bed, rolling him on his stomach and crawling over him.

“Do you mind having me first?” he asked, leaving a trail of wet kisses up John's chest while he reached up and twined their fingers together, holding his hands over his head. “Only I didn't think you wanted me at all and I'd rather like to fuck you now,” he grinned and John nodded, panting as he wrapped his legs around Thomas and dragged him closer.

“Please,” he whimpered and Thomas lined up his cock, pressing forward slowly, knowing that even with the preparation it was going to take a few minutes to adjust. John moaned the entire time, until Thomas was seated in him fully, then he began to writhe, trying to move his hips and Thomas grinned, pulling out slowly and pushing back in, giving him time to adjust before he started really fucking him.

John turned his head to the side, his eyes on James' cock and James raised his eyebrows, smirking. He was used to John being demanding and wanton in bed but this was a new level, even for him.

“You want this too?” James asked with a smirk, stroking his cock lightly. John nodded, licking his lips. “Hmm.” Instead of moving forward so that John could get a mouth on his cock, James reached for John's cock and gripped him tightly, tugging in time to Thomas' movements as he sped up, fucking John throughly.

“Fuck!” John shouted, his head thrown back. “I'm going to come,” he tried to say but James didn't let up, moving his hand quickly, wordlessly in sync with Thomas, who tilted his hips and sent John over the edge, shouting as he came over his chest. He was still gasping for breath when James moved, sinking his fingers into John's hair and tugging him forward, forcing his mouth open. John moaned as he swallowed James' cock, arching against Thomas, who was still moving inside him, smirking as he rolled his hips slowly.

Ten years of marriage and longer of sex meant that James and Thomas could communicate anything with just a look and James' face had been all too easy to read. Thomas slowed his pace easily, happy to drag this out as long as James wanted. John was truly beautiful beneath him, spread out and perfect, his skin flushed and his chest heaving, his mouth stretched around James' cock as he sucked and moaned, every inch of his body begging for more. One hand was wrapped around the base of James' cock and the other reached for Thomas, lacing their fingers together as he arched, drawing Thomas deeper with a long moan. James tilted his head back, eyes closed and mouth open as he panted, his hips thrusting gently as his hands tightened in John's hair.

“You want me to?” he asked and John nodded, his hand moving to James' hip and dragging him deeper as James shuddered, truly fucking his mouth now, coming only moments later with a long groan. Thomas shuddered at the sight, closer to the edge than he would have liked, but this whole situation had him so turned on that it was hard to hold off. He managed, he wasn't even sure how, just long enough that James was hard again, smirking as he stroked his cock and Thomas shuddered, fucking into John roughly as he came with a groan, noting that John was also hard again and whimpering with each thrust, his eyes held tightly shut.

When Thomas pulled away James flipped John over and put him on his knees, sliding into him easily, moving slowly, holding John's hips steady when he tried to push back.

“James,” John moaned, whined, his hands gripping the sheets tightly as James barely moved, tiny halting thrusts meant to draw it out for as long as he possibly could.

“God,” John whimpered after what seemed like forever, shaking so hard he couldn't even hold himself up any longer and he collapsed flat against the bed. He was sobbing, tears streaming down his face as James readjusted, not breaking his rhythm. “Please, please,” he begged, not even knowing what for.

“Do you want me to stop?” James asked, his voice silky against John's ear as he kept his pace agonizingly slow.

“No, please, please don't stop, god, James,” John moaned, shaking so hard that each shudder was dragging on James' cock, pushing every sensation higher.

“We could keep you like this for hours,” James said roughly against his ear. He smirked at Thomas, who was a hard again and stroking his cock as he watched them. “We could spread you out on the bed, tie you down so you couldn't move, prop you up on a pile of pillows so your ass was in the air, open and just waiting for us to fill it up. I could fuck you for an hour before I came, then Thomas, then me again, on and on until you passed out from it, so full of come that it was spilling out. Would you like that?”

“Oh god,” John shuddered. “James, please, please, I can't, please,” he moaned, his forehead dropping on his arms as he sobbed. He felt raw, spread open and exposed, every nerve in his body more sensitive than it had ever been in his life. The pleasure had given way to something close to pain but it still kept him teetering on the edge of his second orgasm and he was so hard his cock hurt, throbbing hard with every heartbeat.

James snapped his hips forward suddenly, hard and fast, chasing his own orgasm quickly, coming only a minute later, deep inside John, shaking as he hunched over him. John moaned, trying to reach for his cock, only to have his hands tugged out of the way and pinned to the bed.

“Ah ah, not yet,” James whispered breathlessly as be pulled away. John shuddered, suddenly feeling empty, but only a moment later Thomas was there, pushing into him hard and John screamed.

Thomas grinned, wrapping his hands around John's wrists and keeping them pinned to the bed as he fucked him hard enough to bruise, keeping his hips tilted so he was rubbing against John's prostate relentlessly until the other man was screaming under him, his ass clenching like a vice as he came. James buried a hand in his hair and tugged his head back hard, sending shots of pain through him, heightening his pleasure. Thomas snapped his hips forward half a dozen times more before he came hard, buried deep inside John.

When he pulled back at last he rubbed his hands over John's ass, thumbs spreading his hole gently, the sight of his come mixed with James' and leaking out of John's ass more erotic than he could ever possibly have imagined.

“Jesus,” John managed to croak and Thomas chuckled, gripping his ass tightly one last time before he collapsed on the bed next to John, who looked like he was melting into the sheets, one trembling hand reaching for James and tugging him close, even as Thomas draped over his back possessively.

“Greedy little slut,” James whispered against his ear and John laughed, tilting his head up for a kiss before collapsing back to the pillow.

“I'm not disagreeing with that,” he said cheekily, wriggling closer to Thomas and closing his eyes. “And you better not expect me to go anywhere after that,” he mumbled and James chuckled, finding the covers on the floor and tossing a sheet over the two of them before crawling in and wrapping his legs up with them, on arm over John, his hand resting on Thomas' side.

“You can stay here tonight, if you both promise me that it's my turn in the morning,” he smirked and Thomas snorted, laughing loudly as John whined a little at the thought, as if he wanted to go right then, but was just too exhausted to move.

“Go to sleep, John,” James chuckled as if he read the same thing. He dropped a kiss to John's head before he kissed Thomas and settled back against the pillow, yawning. Thomas smiled, then groaned as he remembered he hadn't gotten around to putting away the half gallon of ice cream they had bought at the store.

“Fuck,” he mumbled, not looking forward to the inevitable chocolate hazelnut crunch he would find when he could be bothered to drag himself out of bed again. He's been looking forward to that.


	2. Chapter 2

“Really.” John said, hands on his hips. It wasn’t a question. Thomas and James glanced at one another.

“Well...we didn’t want to make you...er...uncomfortable,” James tried, shrugging. “We’re all new to this and well...”

“If you want to think of it as just an office, that’s fine,” Thomas said hurriedly.

John glanced around the spare room, the one that had been set up with his desk and several other things he’d brought when Thomas and James had convinced him to move in after the lease on his flat was up. They were all unsure how this new dynamic would work, what with James and Thomas being married and John now living with them, and also doing a number of other things with both of them.

“We decided to give you some space, let you settling in before we discussed how we go about...whatever this is,” James said, glancing away, as if sensing John’s irritation.

“Your decision, while admirable...” John paused until James looked up and their eyes met. “Is stupid,” he finished. James blinked, and Thomas, Thomas laughed, leaning against the door frame. James glared at him, and Thomas shrugged.

“I told you,” he mumbled, reaching out and tugging John into his arms, kissing his temple.

“If you two idiots were the ones that were married, and I was moving in with you, I’d want my own space,” James said, miming gagging at the sight of them and they both laughed.

“Ah, but you’re you,” Thomas pointed out. “You’re not such a needy little thing.” His lips were pressed against John’s ear as he spoke and John shuddered, nuzzling his face along Thomas’ neck like a cat while Thomas held him.

“He is rather high maintenance, isn’t he?” James asked with a smirk, crossing his arms and leaning against the other side of the doorframe.

“Hey!” John grumbled and Thomas chuckled, running his hands down John’s back to squeeze his ass.

“Very,” Thomas rumbled, pulling John close to him, pressing them together from shoulders to knees.

“You’re a menace,” John mumbled, arching his hips, his eyes shut and his mouth hanging open as he panted, his breath suddenly gone as Thomas held him close, rubbing their bodies together.

“Perhaps we should christen the new sheets,” Thomas suggested in a mock whisper and John groaned. James, still grinning, crossed the small space and pressed his front along John’s back, sliding his arms around and holding him tightly.

“You two are going to kill me,” John muttered and they both laughed.

“Admit it,” James mumbled. “You can’t get enough of us. You’d go mad if we weren’t here to fuck you all the time. You couldn’t make do with one of us, you had to have us both.”

“God, fuck, please,” John groaned, letting his head drop back against James’ shoulder, his hips jerking of their own accord.

“Admit that you’re an absolute slut for both our cocks and maybe we’ll reward you,” James growled and John whimpered, one hand fumbling behind him to catch James’ hair, holding tightly as James left a trail of bruises along his neck.

Thomas was chuckling quietly as he manoeuvred them closer to the bed, carefully working to extract all three of them from their clothes before they toppled onto the newly made bed. James immediately scooted down John’s body and started licking at sucking at his cock, never giving the curly haired man a chance to catch his breath. John whimpered again, reaching out for Thomas and pulling him closer, his eyes wide as he reached for Thomas’ cock.

“Admit it,” Thomas said softly and John groaned, his hips bucking as James sucked hard.

“Please, Thomas,” he managed between gasping breaths. “Please, I want to suck your cock, I want you to fuck my mouth with that gorgeous cock of yours.”

“Hmm. Close enough,” Thomas smirked. James grinned around John’s cock as Thomas slid into John’s mouth, drawing a long moan from the man below him. James pulled away with a pop and went for the drawer, fingers easily wrapping around a bottle of lube and quickly coating his fingers.

John’s eyes were rolled back in his head with pleasure as he sucked Thomas so he didn’t see James’s fingers approaching until they touched him and his hips snapped back, then forward, seeking James’ fingers after the shock of cold passed. He groaned low in his chest when James breached him first with one finger then with two. Thomas’ fingers closed around his jaw, pressing gently and holding his mouth open as Thomas began to move, fucking into John’s mouth just like he’d asked.

John was nearly incoherent when they both pulled away and he was suddenly manhandled onto his hands and knees at the end of the bed. He tried to get his bearings but before he could he saw Thomas’ cock below him and he sucked it down without a thought, loving the feel of it against his tongue. He was expecting it when James pushed his fingers back in briefly before pulling away and returning with his cock, but it still drew something akin to a scream from John as James pushed all the way in swiftly, pushing him forward so his nose was pressed to Thomas’ stomach and he was choking on Thomas’ cock.

“Such a little slut,” James grinned against his back and John whimpered again, trying to draw a breath, his eyes watering and his throat burning. His cock was hard and throbbing and he desperately wished on of them would touch him.

“You love this so much, don’t you,” Thomas said, his breathing growing ragged as he fucked up into John’s mouth. “You love it when we use you like this."

John managed a small noise of affirmation, shifting just enough so he was resting on his elbows, his head bent and his hair trailing over Thomas’ stomach as James started to move, fucking him so slowly it was almost painful. His throat was going to be sore tomorrow and he probably wouldn’t be able to talk for two or three days, but it was so worth it to feel what he was feeling right now.

“Do you know what I think we should try?” Thomas asked softly, his fingers wrapping around John’s hair to hold him steady, pulling away enough that John could gasp for breath for a moment before he pushed back in, pushed his cock all the way down John’s throat. “I think some day, we should see if you can take us both at the same time.”

John shuddered and James groaned, his hips snapping in a disjointed rhythm as his pace quickened, fucking into John harshly. He’d learned long ago that his husband was up for trying literally anything that involved sex but it still surprised James now and then to hear him vocalize it. Then again, perhaps it was more surprise at how often _he_ was willing to try whatever idea Thomas had come up with that time.

John’s brain had shut down, his nerves frayed and on edge, so close to release that he couldn’t even properly hear the words Thomas was still whispering, too high on pleasure to do anything but feel. He swallowed the next time Thomas pushed all the way into his throat and then choked when Thomas held his head there, coming down his throat with a shout, his air completely cut off as he forced himself to swallow again and again. By the time Thomas pulled away, softened cock dropping from John’s mouth, James was pounding against him so hard that John knew he was just going to be sore everywhere the next day and he couldn’t find it in himself to be remotely bothered, not when James wrapped a hand around his cock and tugged, sending him careening over the edge with a loud scream, both of their names ripped from him as James fucked him through it.

“God, you feel so amazing,” James murmured in his ear, his pace slowed but still steady as John came down from his orgasm. James still hadn’t come and John wondered briefly how long he was going to keep him like, that, face down on the bed and fucking him slowly. He honestly couldn’t say he minded, shocks running down his spine every time James thrust in, just barely grazing his prostate. Within minutes John was hard again and he was shaking, hardly able to hold himself up any longer.

“Please,” he begged, the only word he could manage and James groaned, his fingers tightening on John’s hips as he slammed forward hard enough to leave bruises, adjusting his angle so John was screaming loudly with each thrust. There was a hand on his cock again and the world exploded, light dancing behind his eyes as he came for a second time, hardly registering when James froze, buried deep inside him, his body shuddering as he came hard, his teeth sinking into John’s shoulder as he grunted, snapping his hips in short powerful movements before sagging against John’s back.

Exhausted muscles finally gave out and John collapsed on the bed, scooting forward when James prodded him, hissing as James slipped out of him and wrapped an arm around his waist. John managed to peel on eye open to find Thomas watching him with a smug and adoring look and John managed to raise one hand and flip him off, causing the other man to laugh as John shut his eyes and determinately fell asleep in James’ arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Tumblr [Beneath The Black Sails](http://www.beneaththeblacksails.tumblr.com)


End file.
